Eye Candy
by alexatheknight
Summary: Oh Sonny. You know I'm way better eye candy than that." One-Shot.


_Hey guys! I'm baaack! Ya miss me?_

_ Haha well since Murder at Condor Mansion is done, my next story isn't till later, and I woke up with nothing to do, I decided to make a little one shot for my dear fanfiction readers! Hope you like it!_

Eye Candy

Sonny Monroe and Tawni Hart were sitting in their dressing room reading the latest magazines. Rehearsal had finished early today and the commissary was closed at the moment. Nico and Grady had decided to go to Arcadia for some kind of frozen treat, and Zora was probably in the vents somewhere.

Tawni was sprawled on her couch reading the latest _Tween Weekly. _Sonny was walking around, hurriedly flipping through the pages of another magazine.

"Sonny!" Tawni cried. "Stop doing all that page flipping! I'm trying to concentrate so I can find a page of ME!"

"Sorry, Tawni," Sonny said, still flipping the pages. "But I'm trying to find who the Eye Candy of the month is!"

"Eye Candy of the month?" Tawni asked. "You have candy for your eyes now? I want strawberry! No wait, I want Coco Moco Coco!"

Sonny rolled her eyes. "No, Tawni. Eye Candy of the Month is a selection of what guy is the hottest for that month. So technically it is eye candy if you know what I'm saying?" Sonny winked and smiled.

"Yeah," Tawni said, still not grasping the concept of the name. Sonny seeing this, rolled her eyes.

"I found it!" Sonny shouted. Tawni rushed to see the page next to her.

"_Eye Candy of the Month is Austin Powers!" _Sonny read. She groaned and sighed. "I wanted it to be Taylor Lautner!"

Tawni, meanwhile, was staring at the boy on the magazine. "Taylor Lautner? Oh no. This Austin Powers guy is 100 times hotter than that werewolf slash shark slash boy!"

"Werewolf slash shark slash boy?" Sonny asked. "Really, Tawni, Really?"

"He was a werewolf, a shark, and a boy in some movie! Duh!" She said, continuing to ogle at Austin Powers. "And don't talk like Chad! It's annoying!"

Sonny blushed and stuttered, "What do you mean?

"Really, Sonny, Really?" Tawni said, mimicking the tween actor.

"Pshh, I didn't talk like Chad," Sonny persisted.

"Whatever," Tawni said, flipping her hair.

"But seriously, Taylor Lautner is AMAZINGLY hot and total eye candy! He makes Austin Powers look like…Chad Dylan Cooper!" Sonny said, triumphantly.

"Oh, girl! You did NOT just go there!" Tawni said. "Austin Powers is so hot he makes Taylor Lautner look like…Grady! Now that is some eye candy!"

"Girl! You did not just insult my man!" Sonny shouted.

It's funny, really, how Sonny and Tawni just kept on having their fight not even realizing who was standing outside the door..

~*~*~*

Chad Dylan Cooper had just finished rehearsals and was on his way to the _So Random! _set. Honestly, he didn't really know why he would go there after rehearsals every day. Probably annoying Sonny, which was very fun to Chad.

He was about to go to the Prop House when he heard something very peculiar out of Tawni and Sonny's dressing rooms.

"_Eye Candy of the month is Austin Powers!_" There was a groan and a sigh when he heard Sonny say, "I wanted it to be Taylor Lautner!

Eye Candy? What in the world was eye candy? Chad had never heard that before but when Sonny said she wanted it to be Taylor Lautner, it got his attention.

Whatever this eye candy business was, why would she want it to Taylor Lautner, that werewolf slash shark slash boy? He, Chad Dylan Cooper, was way hotter than that. Why would Sonny pick him?

He listened more. "Taylor Lautner is AMAZINGLY hot and total eye candy! He makes Austin Powers look like…Chad Dylan Cooper!" And who said that? Sonny! Girl, she did not just go there!

Chad pushed the door open and sat on their couch. "Hello, ladies."

"Chad, not now," Sonny sighed.

"Why not? You should be ecstatic that Chad Dylan Cooper is with you. Anyway what's all the commotion?"

"I'm just trying to prove that Taylor Lautner is more eye candy than Austin Powers!" Sonny said.

"He is not!" Tawni protested.

"Look, all we know is that I, Chad Dylan Cooper, is way more of eye candy than either of those guys," Chad smiled.

"Ummm yeah. Sure," Sonny and Tawni said.

Chad gasped. "Are you doubting me?"

"Kinda."

"Fine! Then I bet I can prove that I am more eye candy than either of those guys!" Chad yelled.

"Fine!" Sonny said.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Chad left the dressing room, to start on his new plan.

~*~*~*

About a month later, Sonny was sitting in the commissary reading the new magazine she had. One article got her attention very quick.

"_Eye Candy of the Month is Chad Dylan Cooper!" _Sonny gasped, and read on. "_Chad Dylan Cooper, would you like to say anything about this? Yes, actually, I'd like to dedicate this to Sonny Monroe. You are eye candy to me, too."_

Sonny gaped at the magazine, and then grinned with all her might. She looked at the time. Mackenzie Falls was already done with rehearsals! She ran to Stage 2.

She walked around the set of the tween drama. She had been here many times before, but it still looked more like a palace then a stage for a show. She noticed that the rehearsal was still going on so she decided to hang in the snack area.

She grabbed a loganberry smoothie and drank it up. Then she started dipping things in chocolate. The massage lady recognized her and decided to give her a massage, which Sonny accepted with no reluctance. She decided to enjoy all the luxuries of Mackenzie Falls.

After she had another snack, she heard a voice behind her. "Having fun, Monroe?"

She turned to see no one other than Chad Dylan Cooper himself. He was still wearing his Mackenzie Falls uniform and instead of anger and a big grimace on his face, he was smiling at Sonny.

"Yes, actually, I am. How could I not, since this is Mackenzie Falls," she winked, flattering him just in case she was in trouble for doing all this.

"Anything for you," he smiled.

"Wait, you're not mad?" Sonny asked, confused.

Chad laughed. "How could I be mad at my eye candy?"

Sonny blushed. "I saw the article."

"I was hoping you would. Just another way to win you over. Besides the Chad charm and devilishly handsome looks," he winked.

Sonny laughed, knowing he was joking this time. "Well why would the great Chad Dylan Cooper want to win over funny little Sonny Monroe?"

"Maybe because the great Chad Dylan Cooper happens to be in love with funny little Sonny Monroe."

Before Sonny could gasp in shock, Chad kissed her. She surprised, kissed him back. After a while, he pulled back.

"How'd ya like that?" Chad said, cockily.

Sonny laughed. "Well all I know is that the great Chad Dylan Cooper is some definite eye candy to me."

"Of course he is. Just like funny little Sonny Monroe is the best eye candy I have ever met," Chad smiled.

"Well I have to go for rehearsals," Sonny said, leaving.

"Wait! Aren't you going to say anything else?" Chad asked.

"Oh yeah. You were right! Loganberry smoothies are great!" Sonny said.

Chad laughed, a little disappointed.

"And I love you too, Great Chad Dylan Cooper."

Chad smiled, knowing this was the start of a great life.

_Aww, I really liked this story. I bet I have like tons of one shot ideas in my head, and I'll try to get those for you as quick as I can._


End file.
